The present invention relates generally to antenna systems and more particularly to a technique for improving the sensitivity of spaced-loop antenna systems.
Spaced-loop antenna systems inherently have reduced sensitivity (antenna pickup) at the low end of their design frequency range. It is desirable to utilize techniques to provide increased spaced-loop antenna sensitivity without changing antenna physical dimensions. Such a technique should be applicable for both tuned and untuned crossed, spaced-loop antennas.